


Secret Kingdom

by ami_ven



Category: The Slipper and the Rose (1976)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’re dancing again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "dance"

“I shall never grow tired of having you in my arms,” said Edward, as they began a slow waltz.

“And I shall never grow tired of being here,” Cinderella replied.

The ballroom was empty except for the royal couple, lit by only a few flickering candles, and no music could be heard, but they seemed not to notice. They were equally unaware of the footsteps in the hallway outside, and the creak of the door opening.

“They’re dancing again,” said their eldest child, ten-year-old Prince George.

“They’ll be at it for hours,” said Princess Madeline. “Let’s go ask Uncle John.”

THE END


End file.
